


Sick on Duty

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dinah's sitting on Monitor Duty with a grumpy because of her sore throat.





	Sick on Duty

Dinah swirled her tea, grimacing at the fact she actually needed to drink it for it to work. She took a look at the monitors, didn't see anything happening on any of them that needed League intervention, and took a sip of the steaming tea.

It hurt going across her throat, in ways that she didn't remember facing back when she still had her Cry. Made she'd been immune to this kind of thing then; pouring sonic energy out of her mouth had probably toughened her.

"You're moping."

She did not jump, but then, Batman had a hard time sneaking up on her. J'onn, even with his gifts, wasn't quite as sneaky. She looked at him as he put a thermos between them, and a package of Chocos. She gave him a look, refusing to stress her throat by talking.

"You can't go on every mission, and you being here frees someone else up," J'onn reminded her. He uncapped the thermos and poured some milk into the cup, before opening the cookies. "I hear if you soak these enough, they go down soft."

Dinah shook her head at him, but she finished the tea so she could pour the milk.


End file.
